Kai's Suprise
by AlchemyGoddess
Summary: Kai really likes Ray, and boy is he in for a ride!
1. Chapter 1

Hiyas ppl!

Kai: This is Jess's first story.

Ray: I'm excited!

* * *

Kai leaned against a wall with his eyes closed as he listened to the bickering of Hilary and Tyson. "Hurry up!" Hilary screamed banging on Tyson's door. "I'm trying!" a muffled voice replied back.

Then the door opened, Tyson was about to say something back when he saw Hilary. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a white tank top with the words 'Sexy' written in gold letters written across it.

"You look uh…" Tyson pointed to the word on her shirt. Hilary blushed, "Anyway… let's get going, the bar won't wait forever!" She grabbed Tyson's hand and began to lead them out the door.

Ray walked up by Kai, "Are you going to wear that same outfit?" Kai opened one eye and nodded. "Let's go!" Hilary insisted. And they headed for the bar.

Kai's POV

'Why don't I just tell him?' I thought as I walked along-side Ray on the way to the bar. He is so sexy. His beautiful black hair, those killer fangs, and even his pointed ears. Not one part of him was imperfect.

We arrived at the bar. "This should be fun!" Ray said enthusiastically. 'Yes it should.' I thought. We all walked in to see that the party was already going on. "See!" Hilary pouted, "They already started without us!"

I began to head for a wall, when Ray stopped me, "Wanna dance?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back so soon! Anyways, ready for more?

* * *

Kai's POV

I stared at Ray in surprise, though I doubt I looked like it. I was silent for a minute, thinking of what to say. I decided to accept. I shrugged, "Sure." Ray smiled and grabbed my arm. I forced myself from blushing. He began to lead me to the dance floor.

Ray's POV

I was so surprised to see Kai accepted my offer. I grabbed Kai by the arm and led him to the dance floor. At first it was hip-hop, but then an unexpected surprise, the music switched to salsa.

I waited to see what Kai would do. He didn't leave, so I began to dance to the salsa.

Kai's POV

I was surprised that Ray could dance to salsa. I watched him for a while, then I don't know what I was thinking, but I said, "Will you teach me to salsa?" Ray looked a little taken back, "Sure!" He smiled, "Sure!" "Just…not here." I said after a minute.

Ray nodded, "Okay." He grabbed me by the arm again and led me out of the bar and into the streets. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Back to the hotel." Ray replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray's POV

I couldn't believe Kai actually asked me to teach him salsa. I lead him down the road and to the hotel room. Thoughts were racing through my mind. I couldn't believe I was going to be spending time alone with my own true love.

We went into the hotel room. I searched through my cds found my salsa music cassette. I picked it out and put it in the stereo.

Kai's POV

Ray clicked the on button on the stereo and walked up to me and held out his hand, "Ready?" I hesitated, "Yeah." I finally said. We were about to start when a thought crossed my mind, "Um, isn't salsa also called dirty dances?"

Ray thought a moment then shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it is." Ray said and continued to get ready. He put his arms around my waist and put my arms on his shoulders. I tried not to squirm.

"Now, move your hips a little." I didn't move, "Come on!" He shot me a little look, "Do you want me to teach you or not?" After a minute of thought I began to move my hips a little.

Ray's POV

I plopped down on one of the beds in the hotel room that Kai and I had to share. "I am exhausted." I sighed. We had been salsa dancing for the past hour. What should we do?" I asked Kai, "I'm too tired to go back to the bar."

Kai thought a minute, "How about take turns telling things about ourselves no one else knows?" I looked at Kai a minute, he seems to have loosened up to me. And this was a comforting thought.

And I don't know what possessed me, but I felt this was the moment of truth. "I'll go first." I said. I was silent for a minute then it came out, "I love you Kai."


	4. Chapter 4

Kai's POV

I sat there staring at Ray a minute, my mind was buzzing, and I could hear my heart in my ears. Had I heard him right? By the look on Ray's face I obviously did. I took a deep breath; I knew what I had to say, "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ray asked. "Well, I'd rather show you." Ray paused, "Okay, then show me." I paused a moment, then sat next to Ray a moment, then leaned forward and kissed him.

Ray's POV

I couldn't believe it. Was I dreaming? No, I could feel Kai's lips touching mine. When he drew his head back he waited for my reaction. I couldn't speak, my brain couldn't compute words into sentences at the moment. I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. His handsome crimson eyes widened as I deepened the kiss. There was a smirk across my lips, I just knew it.

When I pulled back for breath there was a surprised look on Kai's face, but in his eyes he looked happy. He opened his mouth to talk but no sounds came out. It was silent for a while. Finally Kai found words.

"That was great." He said in a low voice. I smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way." I said with a smile. This was great. Then a thought crossed my mind, "What will we tell the others?"

"Nothing," a voice said from behind us. "Oh shit!" Kai cursed.


End file.
